customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (battybarney2017's version)/@comment-2604:2000:DEC2:E700:85BA:B53:821F:5ED3-20171220022705
Start a Wiki Custom Time Warner Cable Kids Wiki 3,259 Pages Add new page Popular pages Community Explore in: Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows), Barney Home Video, 1992, and 2 more Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (battybarney2017's version) Edit Comments (3) Share Barney's Magical Musical Adventure is a Barney Home Video that was released exclusively to J.C. Penney stores on August 1, 1992. It had a wide release on January 27, 1993 and the re-release in on October 4, 1994. The video was the most rereleased in the being sold until 1996, along with 2001 and was re-released on VHS and DVD on May 3, 2005. It also released on DVD from HIT Entertainment in 2005 and in 2009, this was re-released on DVD to stores by Universal Studios Home Entertainment (as well as a Special Edition release in 2016). X5620 Contentsshow Plot Edit Barney's friends are playing in Derek's backyard while building a sand castle. When they wish they could visit a real castle, Barney appears and takes them to a magical forest. They meet Twynkle the Elf who likes to play games and makes new friends. She shows them the road to the royal fairy tale castle where they ride pretend horses and meet a real king! After taking care of the royal fairy tale castle while the king goes fishing, the kids are made princes and princesses of the kingdom. CastEdit Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jenny Dempsey) (cameo) Michael (Brian Eppes) Derek (Rickey Carter) Tina (Jessica Zucha) Min (Pia Manalo) Twynkle the Elf (Mary-Margaret Pyeatt) The King (Rick Wetzel) Song List Edit Barney Theme Song The Noble Duke of York Castles So High Castles So High (Reprise) Silly Sounds Looby Loo Go Round and Round the Village If I Had One Wish Old King Cole Tea Party Medley: (Polly Put the Kettle On, Little Jack Horner, The Muffin Man, Pat-A-Cake, Pease Porridge Hot, & Sing a Song of Sixpence) I Am a Fine Musician It's Good to Be Home I Love You GalleryEdit See the gallery of releases Trivia Edit This video marked: The final appearance of the Season 1 intro sequence. The last appearance of the Season 1 Barney doll. The final usage of the Season 1 Barney and Baby Bop costumes. The final time Jenny Dempsey performs as Baby Bop. She would later perform as BJ in Season 2. The final time Baby Bop is as tall as Barney. Time Lapse was used when Barney & the kids quickly run away from scary sounds (from Twynkle the Elf) & the kids are riding horses in the horse race. Rick Wetzel (who plays The King) is the father of Susannah Wetzel (who plays the role of Julie). Min would later make a reference to this video in Sing & Dance with Barney. On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Valentine Adventure (along with Be My Valentine, Love Barney). Production for this video began in July 1992. Full Video Edit Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993)-042:03 Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993)-0 Categories: Barney Materials (BYG, Home Video, Specials and Stage Shows) Barney Home Video 1992 DVD's Classic Collection Add category